The Long wait is Finally over
by alcdolera
Summary: It's just another JackZ with some SkySyd fics. This happens after Jack resign S.P.D, I hope you will like it and please do review
1. Loniless that I feel

_**The Long wait is Finally Over**_

After leaving S.P.D, Jack never went back to S.P.D not even a visit even his best friend never heard a news about him which makes her sad and lonely most of the time even though she was happy when there's a celebration and even Sam makes her smile a little but when she is lonely… She always thinks about the happy memories with Jack as she looks at the sky she became lonelier…

All she knows that Jack is in Africa with Ally to promote something but after 2 years she has no news about him…

Late at night Z was in the park minding her own business ever since he left, she always there to refresh her memory about the good times she and Jack went as stealers and also as good friends.

"It's okay if you left foe S.P.D but why did you left me also" Z said as tears fall from eyes as the moon shines in a dark quiet night

"I'll keep waiting for you… I will never get mad at you all I want is an explanation that's all… I missed you so much" Z said as she left again…

Every night is the same all she does is go to the park and watch the Moon shines over her but will she be ever happy again…

After 2 years….

Z has change a bit her hair was long and she became more sexier, Now she's in the A-squad as the Yellow Ranger while Sky promoted to be a Red Ranger in a space S.P.D and Bridge became a Red Ranger and Syd was A-Squad Pink Ranger although she was recently engage to Sky and after a few months they will be married…

"Cadet Delgado" a young cadet approaches her

"Yes, is there something that I can do for you" Z said and the young Cadet handed a letter to her…

"There's a letter for you" the cadet said as she gave it to Z

"Who gave it from you?" Z asked

"I don't know Mam, someone just gave the letter and I don't know who he is

"OH! Well okay, thanks" Z said and then the cadet leaves but Bridge saw her…

"Hey Z" Bridge greeted her while Z is reading the mysterious letter

"Oh Hey! Bridge" Z said, then Bridge notice the letter

"Who's it from" he asked

"I don't know" she answered as she continues to read the letter

"What does it say" he asked

"Someone wants to meet up on me" she answered

"Really! I wonder who he is" He said

"How do you know that this is from a guy" Z questioned

"Just a feeling… that's all" Bridge said "So are you going?" he questioned

"I don't know… it's has no name on it… what if it's a trap?" she said

"Come on… Maybe it's your secret admirer" Bridge said

"A secrete admirer… Bridge I don't have time for this… we need here and I don't have time for that" Z said

"Z your 22 years old… You been a ranger for almost 5 years and besides the B-squad can handle it… Sky and Syd are now happy, I am happy of mine girlfriend, which is an android, how about you?" Bridge said

"Me… what is it about me" Z said then Bridge holds Z's shoulders and look closer to her

"Ever since Jack left… You're not the Z we used to know!" Bridge finally confesses to her because ever since her best friend left S.P.D she became quiet and lonely…

"What are you talking about?" Z said as she refuses to talk about her bitterness after Jack's left in the S.P.D

"Z, be happy… Go meet your secrete admirer and I bet you are happy on that day… I promise that to you" Bridge said, Z had to think twice about Bridge encouragement on her and then she finally made up…

"Okay, I trust you on this one but if this blind date failed… you are gonna pay for that" Z stated as he hugged his friend and Bridge returns it and they pulled apart…

"Well you better get ready for that blind date" Bridge said and she approves it then she left but before she left…

"Bridge" Z said

"Yeah!" he said

"How do you that I will meet him now?" Z questioned because she didn't tell him the exact date of her blind date but Bridge confident said to her…

"I'm a psychic… I sense things remember" Bridge answered

"Well…. Okay" she said as she left Bridge alone in the hallways of S.P.D but a cell phone began to ring and Bridge answered it.

"Hello" he said then he listened every word that the caller said to him and then he answers

"Don't worry, she will be there… And I bet that she will be surprised to finally see him and she will be so happy again" Bridge said as he hangs up and walks to the hallway…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Z was in her quarters preparing for a special date but she can't decide what to wear she looks at her clothes then Syd just enter the room…

"So I see you are in a preparation" Syd said

"I don't know what to wear… I mean it's been awhile since you able to wear real clothes… I just want to be a little special" Z said as she wonders her clothes then Syd sit at her corner of her bed…

"Then I thought you will be like Sky… you know his uniform" Syd said

Z laugh of what Syd had joked on Sky ever since they become an item everyone was shocked because how can two people be in love if they are fighting all the time all they know is Syd and Sky was trap on a rescue mission and the next thing they knew is they are now officially a couple…

"How's Sky doing in the Delta Space" Z asked

"You know more responsibilities but all in all he's okay" Syd said

"Really, you love him so much… don't you?" Z said

"Well duhhh… he's my boyfriend, I never thought we could be that… you know more than friends but when I think about it… Sky can be a sweet man sometimes" Syd said

"Well that the word for… Love" Z said as he gets some jeans and yellow blouses

"So… I heard you have a big date" Syd said

"Yeah… at first I refuse but then again…" Z said but Syd spoke up

"You missed a particular someone right?" Syd said

"Who?" Z said but she knew what Syd is pointing to

"Come on… I know you missed Jack" Syd said

"I missed Jack… Syd it's been 4 years that we didn't see each other and I understand that some things in this galaxy are meant to happen and I know that's why I'm waiting for him to come back but I guess destiny has a thing" Z said then Syd ask a really serious question.

"You love Jack" Syd said

"Yes I do, he's my best friend" Z said

"No I mean more than that" Syd said, Z stopped wondering of her clothes because she was stumbled of what Syd had said to her "Er, no... How can you say that"

"Z, come on you love him..." Syd said

"Syd, Jack has a girlfriend and besides you know were looking at each other as a brother and a sister" Z stated

"But you are not real related to each other… Do you know there is a saying that love starts by a strong foundation of friendship" Syd said

"Syd…" Z said but Syd hurried to explain what had said

"Sometimes you have to listen what your heart said and I believe that you love him more than you expected and I know that when the time comes you will soon realize it"

Z was quiet when Syd said that words then she realize that she's has a point maybe I love him more than a brother or a best friend but what will Jack know about it, But then again…

"Jack is not here and besides it's time for me to be happy and maybe this date will answers all" Z said, Syd smiled "How about I help you prepare for your date" Syd offered

"Well okay but just don't take it so seriously" Z said

Syd smiled of what her friend said to her "Okay… I promise"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A motorcycle was cruising on a highway; this guy is wearing a helmet and a red get up as he reaches to his destination…

"It's been awhile since I left New Tech" the guy said "Now I'm back to meet my special someone" he added and then he geared up his bike to reach the city once again…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sky had just arrived from the S.P.D to a visit and there he meets Boom the new Technician of S.P.D since Kat is the new Commander while Commander wishes to have an early retirement.

"Hey Sky it's been awhile since we talk… How you been" Boom asked

"All good… Where's Syd?" Sky said

"She's in her quarters" Boom said

"Okay… So I heard that you are now developing a new blaster" Sky said

"Oh! Yes it's just a plan but it will soon be operational for the B-squad" Boom said

"That's good news… How's the commander?" Sky asked

"She's okay… she's in good terms… you know her she's one fighter" Boom answered

Sky smiled of Boom had said, Since Kat is the new Commander of S.P.D things get more organized…

"Well I better go… I need to find Syd" Sky said

"Okay" Boom said then he left…

Sky was walking to look for his girlfriend until…

"Sky!" Syd said as she saw his boyfriend who was looking for her

"So there you are" he said and then she hurriedly hugged him and he returns back and they went on a kissed

"Why did you call me?" Syd said as he touch his face

"I'm sorry… but I want to surprised you" he said as he kissed her forehead "So, How are you?" he said

"I'm all good… I just finish helping Z for the big surprise" Syd said

"Oh you mean the…" before Sky tells Syd put his finger into his lips "shhh… don't say it someone might hear you" Syd said

"Sorry" Sky said as he grabs her hand and kiss it "I really missed you" he added

"But you always visit here and besides its been 1 week since we are apart and you missed me that much" Syd said

"What can I say… every second of not seeing you is a 1 day for me" Sky said

"Sky… I never knew you spoke that way… I mean I've never seen you like this… being romantic and that's not even your diction as a space ranger" Syd replied

"Hey… I can be romantic sometimes" he said as he hugged her

"Sky, you know what I feel about you…. I love you and that's matters for me… and now we've been together for almost a year now… my feelings for you gets deeper and deeper and I hope you feel the same way" Syd said, then Sky smiles at her

"Of course… I love you and that will never change" he said as he plans to have another kiss with her but Bridge showed up and the two pulled apart

"Sorry, if I interrupted" Bridge said

"That's okay" Syd said

"Hey Bridge… How's Sophie" Sky said

"She's fine… she's in the training room" Bridge said

"Okay… so how is the plan" he asked

"The plan is set… and Z is completely unaware what will happen to her date" Syd said as he holds Sky's arms

"Yeah… I hope he has a explanation to her… it's been 4 years" Bridge said

"Knowing that man… I bet he has a lot of explaining to do" Sky said

"I know what you mean… I never thought that he will call us instead of Z… I wonder why he called us to keep this a secrete for her" Bridge said

"I agree with you but what's to hide for… Z knows that Ally is her girlfriend" Syd said

"Yeah but she didn't know that Jack break up with her a year ago" Bridge said

"Why will Jack secrete this to his best friend…? I mean Z has the right to know that her best friend broke up with his girlfriend… I mean it's weird" Sky replied

The three went on a silent thinking but suddenly Bridge's cell phone rang and they were disturbed and Bridge quickly answers it…

"Hello" he answered

"_I'm here" a familiar voice said on the line_

"When did you arrived" Bridge said, Syd and Sky was shocked of what Bridge said

"Is he here?" Syd said

"Yeah" Bridge said then he continues to talk to the phone "Don't worry everything is now in place" Bridge said after that he hung up

"Is Z ready?" Bridge said

"Definitely" Syd said…

_**To be Continue…**_

I hope you like it

And please review I need your support


	2. United once again

_**United Once again…**_

Z was sitting in front of the mirror and she was trembling because of her blind date… As Syd had helped her dress… she was wearing a yellow floral tube dress and her hair since it is long Syd Braid some strands of it so that it would be presentable to her date.

"I wonder who he is?" she questioned herself, "I mean it's been awhile since my last date and it happen…" she added not knowing that her first date was with Jack right after he left rangering, they went to a expensive restaurant and after that she hadn't gone to a date and also she last show him…

Not knowing that she was alone, a familiar voice had spoken to her….

"So… are you ready for your date" Sky said, she was surprised to see Sky along side with her girlfriend…

"Sky, when did you arrived?" she asked

"An hour later then I found Syd… I got a hand into you…. You look beautiful" Sky said

"Thank you but its Syd should I be thankful because she's the one who help me" Z said

"Really?!?" Sky look at her girlfriend "Looks like you did a good job" he added as he hugged her girlfriend and she returns it with open arms…

"See… I told you I can make a make-over… now you believe me?" Syd said

"Okay… I believe you" Sky said, seeing the couple make a little hot in the room Z spoke out to interfere "So… how's the duty in space" Z asked

"Well since the Troobian Empire is a history… Things became a little lighter, there are only a few minor crimes and that's it" Sky answered

"I see what you mean" Z said

"I have an idea…" Syd said "Z since Sky and I are going on a dinner tonight… why don't we give a lift to the park" Syd suggested

"How do you know that we are going to meet at the park?" A questioned since Z didn't told Z about the location but Syd had an excused to cover…

"Bridge told me" Syd answered although it was a lie and Sky helped her out "You know Bridge… you cannot hide secretes from him"

In a good thing Z buy it the excuse from Sky, "Yeah I forgot sometimes I wish Bridge will keep away from other people's heads" Z said

"That's Bridge…" Sky said but a familiar voice spoke up "I heard that" Bridge said as he and Sophie enters the girl's room

"Bridge, what are you doing? Hey Sophie, How's the training?" Syd asked

"It was okay… Sam is doing great" Sophie said

"Just like Sophie here… Tonight we are going on a date" Bridge said

"So all of us are going on a date" Z said

"Yup, but in a separate ways" Sophie said

"What a weird coincidence?" Z said "I wonder who my date is?" she wondered but Syd look at the clock "Well I think we better freshen up for our big tonight"

"I agree on you that" Sophie said

"Well we are going to wait outside" Sky said and the two boys left the room leaving the three girls behind.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Sophie said

"You'll see" Syd said

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A motorcycle was heading in a flower shop as he parked his bike and headed into the entrance and an old lady accompany him…

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" an old lady asked, and then a guy in the motorcycle said…

"I'll have the freshes roses you got" he said

"Very well" the old lady replied and after a few moments the lady brought a bouquet of white roses and presented to the man…

"Here you go… these are still fresh" the old lady said, seeing the roses he was contented and he quickly paid the flowers but before he could leave the shop the old lady asked him

"I know I'm rude to interfere but can I ask you something?" the lady said

"Sure" he approved

"Can you tell me who are you giving those flowers…? I mean she's must be really special to gave her fresh white roses?" the old lady asked

"Yea, she is special, one of the most special persons in my life… If not worth for her I'll still be… in the past" the guy said… the old woman smiled at the man because she feels the truthfulness in every word of him…

"Well Good luck and I'm sure she will be so happy" the woman said and after that the guy left the flower shop…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The time has finally come as the 5 rangers went on to their dinner as Z stepped down to the car where Syd and Sky had promise to her…

"Thanks guys for the lift" Z thanked

"No problem" Syd said

"We'll see you around" Sky said and he pushes the pedal to the medal as soon they left Z to the park…

"I hope she won't get to shocked" Syd said

"Don't worry… I'm sure that she will be very pleased and I hope there will be a development after this" Sky replied

"Okay" Syd said but she change the topic "Speaking of date where are we going… I mean Bridge and Sophie went on a movie date… Where are we going?" she questioned

"Will you believe me that is a surprise?" Sky said

"You have a surprised" Syd said

"Yes" he responded

"Well in that case I have a surprise for you to" Syd said

"Really?!?" he said

"Yup but first… You should be the first then after that I will tell you" Syd said

"Okay" Sky said as he drives his girlfriend to his surprised…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Z walk to the park, as she walked through the cold but wonderful night, she sat on a bench where she was going to wait for her date to arrive…

"I wonder who he is. I can't wait to meet him" Z said, as she waits on her date to arrive and so the long wait is finally over….

"Hello Z" a man wearing a red Jacket said… As Z takes a look at his date… she was surprised to see….

"Jack" she said

"Hey, Z it's been a while… Miss me" Jack said

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Bridge and Sophie just got out of the movie house and they were so tired and hungry…

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Bridge said as he put his arm into Sophie's shoulders

"Hello, I'm a robot remember" she said

"Sorry about that"

"No problem… I was thinking" Sophie said

"Yeah what is it?" Bridge said

"I'm afraid that you would leave me" Sophie said

"Who gave the idea of leaving you" Bridge said

"Nothing is just that…" but before Sophie could finish her sentence, Bridge quickly hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and she was surprised because nearly a few months of knowing her, Bridge became more affectionate with her and even though he figured that she is an android… That won't stop him for loving her…and they say the rest is history…

"Sophie… no matter what happens I will love you, who you are and what you are all the matter is you love me right" he said, she couldn't believe what he just did and even though she's an android she felt that her heart was happy for the first time, she quickly returns the hug on and she said "Thank you for loving me"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After a long drive they finally went to their destination but before they could even go there, Sky said to Syd to blindfold so that the surprised will be more surprising, as they got out of the car, Sky gently help Syd to go for the surprised that he prepared…

"Are we there yet?" Syd said as she gently walks with Sky holding her hand

"Don't worry we are almost there" he replied and after a few seconds of walking Sky gently pulled the blindfold of Syd and after that her eyes slowly open and she was surprised what she saw…

They were on a hill and it was surrounded with lots of candles that lighten up the place and there was a beautiful dining set-up in the middle of it…

"Surprised, I hope you like it" Sky said as he gently kisses her in cheek

Syd was so happy and she felt to cry but Sky quickly hugged her and she happily returns it…

"I don't know what to say… how you prepared all this… I mean you are in space and..." but before she could finish her sentence Sky explains all

"Well let's just say… I have sources here" Sky said and after that he reaches to his pocket but before he could show up to her…

"You know we've been dating for 2 years and I think those years are enough to take this relationship to the next level" Sky said and she became a little confused

"What did you mean by that?" Syd confused

Sky finally tells the surprised for her as he kneeled down in front of her and holds a small box…

"Syd, I love and you know that and I want to be with you for the rest of my life that's why" he opened the box and as ring with a small diamond attach from it… Syd could not believe her eyes of what she saw to the box… "Sky…I"

"Syd I want to share my life with you… Will you share your life with me" Sky finally proposed to her…

She couldn't believe what he heard from her boyfriend as tears flow to her cheeks "I will share my life with you because I love Sky" she finally said yes…

Sky never felt so happy in his entire life as stands up and took the ring from the box and he gently put the ring on her finger and after that he hugged her tightly and she returns it as tears still continue to fall for her and after the hugged they went on a deep kiss and after that Syd was about to say something…

"Now you just gave me your surprised… I guess it's about to tell you my surprised for you and I know this will change everything" Syd said

"Oh really! Well what is it?" Sky asked, Syd took his hand and put it on her stomach and Sky was a little bit confused but soon he realized what she's trying to say and Syd finally tells him

"Sky, I'm pregnant" she finally said, Sky couldn't believe what he hears and he was so shocked and happy because that double good news for him…

"You mean to say…" Sky said as he smiled at her and she nodded…

"Well that means we have to get married as soon as possible… before that baby says hi to this world" Sky said, Syd chuckles what he had said to her and soon she wants a hug and he accepted it after that another deep kiss…

"Well that once a cool surprised" Sky said "I hope Z will have a good surprised?" he added as he kissed her forehead

"Knowing her… I know she will" Syd said as they enjoy the rest of the night together…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Z couldn't believe what she saw in front of her… she was speechless and then Jack says something to her…

"So, how you are doing… I missed your pretty face… did you missed me" he said but she didn't say any word and Jack notice her silence…

"Look I'm sorry if I didn't call you or e-mail you and…" but before he could finish his sentence, she quickly ran over him and hugged him tightly and tears started to fall and Jack quickly returns it…

"I missed you so much" Z said as tears still fall from her eyes and Jack quickly kissed her forehead… "I'm sorry if I worried you to much… I won't do that again to you… I promise" Jack said and they finally pull apart

"When did you come back?" Z asked as the two sat on the bed and Jack gave her a bouquet of roses and she happily accepts…

"Just this morning… Me and Ally have a good time at Africa… How about you… How's the S.P.D going on to you" Jack said

"It's good…. How are things between you and Ally" Z said knowing that Jack had a relationship with her but she didn't know about the real truth…

"Were good… As friends" Jack said, she was shocked of what she heard

"What did you mean… As friends" Z questioned, he quickly hold her hand

"We kinda broke up… We can be friends but not more than that… I fell that my heart is lying to me and I want to share this heart of mine to the woman that I really love" Jack said as he hold her hand tight "I fell in love someone and that someone is very close to my heart" he said

Z couldn't say a word for him as she look into her eyes… she felt this feeling of being in love again and she was surprised to feel from a guy that he couldn't expect…

"I want you to be my girlfriend… I love you and please tell me that you love me… I'm sorry if I leave you… I promise to take care of you… I" but before he could believe you she quickly hugged him… "I love you very much… Jack since the start" Jack quickly returns the hugged and finally pulls apart… He touches her face to wipe all the tears and she smiled…

"How did you know about this…? I mean it's been a year since we haven't seen each other" Z said

"Let just say that our friends help me to say this to you" Jack said

"You mean they already know that you are coming and this blind date is your plan"

"Yup and that is not all" Jack said "I will be part of the S.P.D training center so that I can see you more and more" he added

"Really…" she was happy as he hugged more to him

"I love you" he whispered to her ear

"I will always love you" she said, after they pulled apart he gently touch her face and slowly approach his lips to hers and soon they went on a Deep kiss.

That's the start of their blossom relationship…

Z never expect that her long wait is finally over…

End but Epilogue is coming up….

Please Review…


End file.
